


He was treated like a monster

by Kathyforest52



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Before and during the Avengers movie, Gen, Hints of mind control, Long Drabble, Minor Hints of the Tesseract
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1442110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathyforest52/pseuds/Kathyforest52
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So he became a monster. Be he didn't want to be.-Long Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He was treated like a monster

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All recognisable characters, places and plots ideas belong to their respective owners. Not me.
> 
>  A/N: Enjoy.

 

He was in deep. He fell. He was tortured. He was given the truth. He was ruled over.

He didn't mean it. Any of it. But he did; just not that much. Not like _this._

He wanted to be an equal. He just wanted to be recognised. He wanted to feel loved. Was that so much to ask for?

He was the god of Lies. But he was lied to. His whole _world_ was a fucking lie. He wasn't what he thought he was. He was a monster.

His father had taken him in.

No.

Odin had taken in a monster. Treated him like a monster. He was never Odin’s son. It all made _sense_.

Everything.

Odin housed a monster. He treated him like a monster. So a monster he became.

 

He didn't want to be a monster.

 

But he killed anyway. And the feelings left.

Blue light took over everything. Comforting; revealing the truth.

What he truly was. A monster.

 

He became a monster.

 

He became what the stories told of his kind. He stopped caring. What for? He was a monster after all.

And when defeat came, and he was shackled like the beast he was, he couldn't help but smile. Why? Because he was monster.

 

He didn't want to be a monster.

 

He was the god of Lies. But he was lied to.

He was raised as a monster. Treated like one.

He only wanted to be an equal. But he wasn't.

 

So a monster he became.

 

And he laughs as he fell.

Laughs as he was tortured. Because nobody cared. Nobody _cared_ about him.

A blue prism wielded by a dark monster showed him the world. Gave him feelings again and a purpose, or instead, the possibility of death.

He didn't want to be a monster in the end; he just wanted to be  _loved._ To _feel_ loved.

 

Monsters don’t feel.

They are monstrous, after all.

That’s what makes them monsters.

 

But he wasn't a monster. He cared.

 

The real monster in all this mess.

Was the lies, and the jealousy that raged, burned and destroyed.

Inside him, inside his heart. But also around him, on the grounds of Asgard and Midgard created with the assistance of an army and cold fire.

 

But the real monster responsible here was _love._ The lack of it; the lesser amount of it that he received compared to his _perfect_ brother Thor.

 

Love, it either creates or destroys monsters. And that is very monstrous indeed.

**Fin**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank-you for reading!


End file.
